


In the Warmth of Winter

by wyse_ink



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adult Content, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sensuality, Sexual Content, Smut, Strong sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyse_ink/pseuds/wyse_ink
Summary: Winters are harsh, consuming, and cold. Those who endure them seek refuge in places, things...and sometimes, each other.Yuri Katsuki knows Victor meant well when he set a new rule for them both. But Yuri's no stranger to the inevitable, and even a champion has some tricks left to learn.





	In the Warmth of Winter

      The cold rain that beat softly against the window sent a shiver down Yuri’s spine. A front had swept through St. Petersburg, bringing with it rapidly plummeting temperatures and the freezing rain he and Victor had just barely beaten when they’d arrived home. Here, it was a different kind of cold than what he’d always been used to in Hasetsu and become accustomed to in the U.S.: Russian winters would’ve been unforgiving if not for the man he was spending its days and long nights with.  
      He sank lower into the tub, submerging himself as much as possible. That wasn’t much considering how much room his fiancé was taking up. Victor lay stretched out before him, his shoulders pressed into Yuri’s chest and his feet resting on the tub’s opposite end. Despite the limited room, Yuri was grateful. The water had faded into a lukewarm temperature, and what heat the water had lost his fiancé's body heat made up for.  
      Reaching over his shoulder, Yuri traced a small circle on his the other man’s chest, watching as Victor traced his fingers with his own before gently lacing them through. He’d joined Yuri in the bath some time ago after ignoring Yuri’s disingenuous protests and the two had settled in together, embracing an easy, comfortable silence. He’d seemed distracted then, Yuri thought, and even now he said nothing as Yuri had begun brushing his free hand through his dampened hair.  
      Maybe he was tired, Yuri thought, pressing his lips against the silver strands. Coaching and keeping up his own skills had been taking its toll on Victor in recent weeks, and from what Yuri had heard, Yakov had been more cantankerous than usual. As if confirming his thoughts, Victor shifted slightly, turning his head so that it rested more comfortably against Yuri’s collarbone and sighed.  
      “It’s getting cold,” he said distantly, and Yuri blinked.  
      “We’ve been in here a while,” he reminded him, but Victor shook his head once.  
      “I wish we had an onsen.” He sat up slightly and lowered his feet into the water again. Yuri watched him for a moment, the way the muscles beneath his pale shoulders moved as he ran a hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. There was a slowness to the movement that made a soft smile cross Yuri’s face, one that he frequently recognized in himself after a competition or long day of training. His mind drifted to the first time he’d seen his fiancé looking truly exhausted after working with him all day at the Ice Castle: tired, stiff, even a little red-faced from those taxing programs. Yet that moment had taught Yuri something important, and the same thought he’d had then struck Yuri again now: even Victor Nikiforov was fully and utterly human.  
      He was someone who, despite his upbringing in the cold and snowy north of the world, apparently got cold more easily than before.  
      He was also one who grew homesick for a place he’d grown to love.  
      Yuri leaned forward, letting his lips brush against the skin between his shoulder blades as he spoke, leaving a small kiss at the end. “Come here.”  
      Victor glanced back at him, his lashes heavy over his blue eyes as he complied. He turned over halfway, letting an arm drape over his fiancé's shoulders and resting his forehead against his. Water dripped from his hair and skin onto Yuri’s, and for the first time, Yuri shivered too, despite the wave of heat that Victor’s gaze was sending through him. His fiancé rested there for a minute before leaning in, his lips brushing Yuri’s briefly before meeting them again more surely. Yuri let his own kiss linger, parting Victor’s lips slightly with his own, his fingertips tracing his jawline and tugging lightly at his ear. Once, twice, he traced Victor’s lower lip with his tongue, savoring his taste, the scents of soap and the subtle remainders of the day’s cologne. It was as though a wave of something he couldn’t describe washed over him; no matter how often they kissed, it was always there, surprising him, taking over him every time. He inhaled sharply as Victor stopped then, pausing so near his lips he could taste his breath when he spoke.  
      “Are you trying to warm me up, Yuri?” he asked, voice seeping into Yuri’s ears. Yuri didn’t answer. Victor rested his forehead against his, his eyes turning mischievous as he pushed back his hair. Yuri shivered again.  
      He’d thought at some point he would begin to grow used to Victor’s antics: the stoicism that could instantly turn playful, the distantness that could quickly turn into a closeness--a kind of knowing intensity--that made it difficult to breathe. Yet he wasn’t. He wasn’t used to the way Victor spoke to him sometimes in their most private moments or the way his skin sent a shock through his own even if they hadn’t touched. Now was no different as Victor kissed him again, his fingers lightly gracing the side of his neck, letting his lips drop slowly to his jawline and neck as Yuri allowed his head tilt back. Victor pulled him closer, pressing just enough weight against him to send Yuri’s mind and pulse racing.  
      “I thought you said no fooling around,” he managed between breaths. He shivered again as he felt his fiancé's lips curve upward into a smile against his neck.  
      “I did.” Victor hummed contentedly, planting another small kiss there. He pulled Yuri in closer--so unbearably _against_ him--murmuring lowly as he continued. “But there are so many ways…”  
      Yuri wanted to stop him, to tell him how ridiculous he was being, how thrilling the very notion behind his statement had been. Instead he shifted, placing his hand on his fiancé's shoulder and pushing him back slightly. Managing a smirk, he dared to let his eyes meet his fiancé's pools of blue. “Your rule,” he said as unabashedly as his voice would allow, pushing back against him more and moving to his knees. “You keep it.” He freed himself from his fiancé's grasp and stood, slowly stepping out of the tub. He could feel Victor’s eyes on him as he dried off with a towel, making a small show of it as he ran it down his arms, across his back and chest. He ignored the familiar prickle of heat rushing through him from Victor’s gaze as he brought it slowly down his body before reaching for and wrapping up in the robe--Victor’s--that rested on the rack.  
      Served him right, Yuri thought, his heart pounding in his chest as he heard his fiancé quietly start the drain and getting out of the bath himself. Yuri turned, leaning back and watching as Victor wrapped a towel around his waist.  
      “So cruel, Yuri,” Victor said, his expression noticeably wanting, as if that’d been the only thing. Before Victor could react he reached for him, his hands firmly gripping the damp skin of his fiancé's waist and pushing him back against the door. He kept him there for a moment, waiting until realization had dawned on Victor’s face, in his eyes and breath as Yuri pressed against him, letting his thumbs slip beneath the end of the towel he wore. “So cruel,” he repeated as Yuri pressed his lips against his neck, tugging lightly at where the fabric had been haphazardly secured. He let his lips part as Victor let out a small, desperate moan, letting the heat from his breath mimic that of his fiancé's.  
      “Your rule,” Yuri murmured, and Victor let out a labored breath.  
      “I know.”  
      “Hm.” Yuri paused, letting his hands wander against and beneath the fabric that was threatening to give way. “Then tell me...if we could. What you’d do.” He was certain his own tone was betraying him, even if his body wasn’t yet like Victor’s. His fiancé responded breathlessly, if not a bit gruffly as Yuri pressed his thigh between his legs.  
      “I’d make love to you.”  
      Yuri hummed discontentedly. He pressed against Victor harder, letting his hips softly grind against his fiancé's. Just once. “Tell me how.” Yuri’s voice was strained under his own concentration, one that was failing him. Victor’s body burned against his, what dampness had been left over growing hot between them; his own body ablaze with need for what he’d feigned entertaining to deny them both. His fiancé made little effort to conceal his arousal, which only made it worse as he murmured in that intoxicating tone of his again.  
      “I’d kiss you,” he said, letting his lips brush against Yuri’s hair as he made him look back up at him. “Here,” he continued, his lips brushing against his forehead. “Here.” His hands slipped softly to where Yuri had knotted his robe, sliding one beneath the chest of one side and gently pushing it open. He left it there for a bit, letting it wander again down to Yuri’s thigh and giving the inside a telling squeeze. “Here.”  
      Yuri stifled a gasp, moving against him again and kissing him hotly on the neck as Victor whispered more. His fiancé's voice faded into the enchanting murmur of his native tongue, and Yuri trembled beneath the robe, dizzied by the intensity of it all. Though he could barely hear his words over the sound of his own heart, his skin felt hotter than before, increasing from desire to urgency and everything in-between. Victor gave him hints as he spoke, with his intonations and touch. His fingertips left a trail of heat on Yuri’s neck, on his chest, the curve beneath his back and tenderest skin of his hips. Even in the look Yuri felt him give him once, when he himself could barely dare open his eyes. “Then?” he managed.  
      If Victor had had an answer, he didn’t give it. Instead, he took Yuri’s face in his hands and kissed him hungrily as Yuri took his bottom lip in his teeth. “Yuri,” he breathed through the bite, as Yuri reached his arm around him, fumbling with the door handle. “Yuri…”  
      Managing to open it, Yuri pulled Victor through, the two half-falling through the doorway and barely avoiding Makkachin, who’d fallen asleep nearby. They stumbled into the bedroom and Yuri pushed his fiancé onto the bed, barely noticing that at some point the other had lost his towel. Victor let out a small, defeated laugh as Yuri crawled onto him and kissed him.  
      “You stopped,” he murmured against his lips. “Tell me what you’d do to me.”  
      Victor’s eyes opened slightly. For a moment he was quiet again, their increasingly labored breaths piercing what silence the rain did not. His hands traced Yuri’s legs where he straddled him, working their way beneath the robe briefly before reaching up to untie the knot. Yuri sat up and rested his hands over Victor’s, allowing him to loosen and remove the fabric. His skin twitched as the fabric opened, one side falling from his shoulder and bunching around his elbow. That twitch turned to trembling as Victor’s eyes scanned him, his hands reaching for the hollow of his neck and tracing downward. A small sound escaped Yuri as he pressed his thumb lightly against the tenderest part of his chest.  
      “Let me show you,” Victor purred. Yuri let out a shaky breath as his fiancé took his hands, pulling him forward so he could breathe the rest into his ear. “Let me hear you.” Pressing against him with need, Yuri inhaled sharply as he felt what was left of the fabric still on him being pulled upward, exposing what little had been left covered. He kissed Victor fiercely as he felt him reach for something near the bed, and quickly he took his wrist, pushing his arm back into the mattress. Victor started to say something more and stopped, his breath turning to pants as Yuri’s kisses began to trail downward, hovering over his lower abdomen. Even in the faint light that shone through the windows, Yuri could see his skin shake beneath his breath, and he lowered himself still, releasing a breath against him.  
      Maybe, he should...  
      How many times had they done this for each other-- _to_ each other? Even the memory was enough to thrill him, embarrass him even as he remembered the way Victor had so surely taken him in his mouth, his eyes meeting Yuri’s with a kind of mischievous intensity Yuri could barely comprehend. That alone was nearly enough to get him off at times, and the act itself had been among the ways they’d satisfied themselves while away at a competition, or even when one--usually both--needed quick relief.  
      “Yuri.”  
      Yuri glanced up, his face flushing as Victor tugged gently at his hair, pulling him back to him. He kissed Victor’s chest, not bothering to stifle his confusion as he met his gaze. “I…”  
      “Do you want me, Yuri?”  
      Yuri paused, his eyes meeting Victor’s as the other let him search, his heartbeat quickening and slowing again. He sighed, moving against him in the same way he had before. “I want...you to.” His face grew heated again as he said it, and slowly he wriggled what little robe he’d still worn off and pushed it to the side. He let his hips rock gently as Victor reached for the lube again, and this time he allowed it. Taking a deep breath, Yuri turned his back to his fiancé, blushing furiously as Victor’s fingers began relax and tickle and toy at him. Yuri reached back and brushed his own hand against his, wincing as together they toyed at his entrance. He moaned as Victor pressed inward, fighting off the urge to reach for himself at the slight pain and thrill. Feeling his fingers begin to coax and move, Yuri pushed himself forward, resting his hands on his fiancé's thighs.  
      The initial shock of it was always the worst. Even though he’d mostly grown used to it, the first feeling of Victor relaxing his body somehow always felt alien to him. It was positively scandalous, even as Yuri was the one to push against Victor, coaxing him--even teasing him in return to tell him he was ready. The thrill of Victor pulling him back both gently and firmly as Yuri settled over him was almost too much to bear. He toyed with him, rubbing against him before beginning to take him in, as slowly and comfortably as possible.  
      He let out a small sound as Victor pushed in further, moving his hips upward against Yuri’s weight. The moan softened into a slow, steady exhale, and Yuri settled more, letting the feeling flood through him.  
      Victor had been foolish to think they could avoid this, he thought as he began to move. He did so gingerly, allowing his body the time to relax and adjust to him. The feeling was still strange to him, even if he liked to think he’d grown used to it from the time they’d spent their first night together until now. Only recently had Victor began asking him about it less, his earlier need to know whether or not Yuri was comfortable dwindling into something Yuri strongly preferred. He shifted his weight invitingly to Victor, pressing harder on his legs and down again as his fiancé's hands slid to his hips. He’d wanted it as much as Yuri had, likely needed it even more if his mood had been any indication. Yuri rocked his hips and with a strained breath took him in further. He could make Victor forget any worries, any longings he had. He could make him forget his tiredness, even the cold and rain that still pounded against the freezing windows. Yuri leaned back as he felt Victor sit up, his hands reaching around to Yuri’s chest and abdomen.  
      He breathed hotly into Yuri’s ear as he began to move with him, and Yuri let out a low, satisfied moan. Leaning against him, Yuri tilted back his head, resting it against his fiancé's shoulder as they moved. It was almost rhythmic, a kind that kept his breaths in tune as he moved against him in their erotic dance, one that was leaving Yuri increasingly breathless as it began to quicken its pace. He heard his deafening heartbeat and frenzied pants, the soft creaking of the mattress beneath them, his name half murmured and moaned. “Yuri...”  
      “More.” The word slipped from Yuri’s lips before he’d even fathomed what he’d said, and before he could react, Victor pushed into him deeper.  
      “More what, Yuri?” It was that voice again, Yuri thought as a small tremor shot through his body. He wanted more. He needed him.  
      Yuri inhaled sharply as his fiancé moved again. “Harder.” To his shock, Victor slowed, and stubbornly Yuri rose and fell more more roughly. “Harder,” he demanded, and within an instant Victor pulled him backward, trapping his body against his own. He thrusted into Yuri once and placed a hand on his neck. Sensing what he wanted, Yuri tilted his head back again, opening his eyes to take in Victor’s. He watched as Victor studied him, in a way that assured Yuri he’d never looked at anyone else. His blue eyes stayed locked on him as he began to move again in a way that made Yuri gasp, his moans turning into soft, feverish cries with every push.  
      And Yuri welcomed it. He pressed back further against Victor and curved his arm upward, grazing the back of Victor’s neck with his fingers as his fiancé worked. He rubbed the tender skin there as much as his body would allow despite the ongoing punishment. Victor responded to the touch, reaching one of his own hands downward that had formerly held Yuri’s hips to grip him firmly.  
      Yuri gasped. He was growing dizzy, desperate, his body stronger and weaker all at once. He moved faster, against Victor as much as his body would allow as his eyes shut tightly and opened again, Victor’s form becoming a haze in his vision. He could feel himself threatening to give in completely, and Victor felt closer still, his body tensing and more sporadic than he’d been before.  
      He couldn’t last much longer. Yuri tilted his hip, crying out as his fiancé reached him at his most sensitive, pushing into him more roughly and rapidly than he ever had before. Yuri fell against him, his body growing numb and limp all at once as his fiancé shook helplessly, letting himself go and releasing Yuri from his grasp. Yuri rolled off of him, his body tensing again as he reached for himself.  
      “Damn it,” Victor breathed, and before Yuri could reach, he felt his fiancé pushing his arms overhead and gripping him again, this time firmly and moving his hands as much as his still-shaken frame would allow. Yuri’s back arched violently, his head pressing deeply into the pillow. He didn’t bother to suppress his cries as Victor brought him to completion, and when it was done, he collapsed into the mattress, dazed and breathless and thoroughly out of mind. They lay there in silence for a moment, Victor struggling to catch his breath even as Yuri regained his.  
      Once Yuri’s heart rate had slowed, he turned to the window, the freezing panels seeming miles away from the stifling heat they’d created. He watched it for a moment, turning back to Victor as he heard the familiar sound of paws clicking on the hardwood floor. A small, knowing smile crossed Victor’s face and the two laughed in spite of themselves. A small flutter shot through Yuri as Victor inched nearer to him, a mischievous smirk crossing his face as the sound of Makkachin standing and shaking in the hallway.  
      “What am I going to do with you, Yuri?” He gave him a quick peck on the lips and sunk into his own pillow. Yuri didn’t answer. Instead, he closed the distance between them and rested his head on his fiancé's chest. All of the cold and rain felt far away, and right now, that was exactly how he wanted it.

**Author's Note:**

> This will also be posted on my blog, http://www.wyseink.tumblr.com/search/wyseinkworks. Please don't copy, re-produce, or plagiarize any portion of this work. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this sinful little drabble! Hopefully, you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. I just love these two and how crazy they are about each other. 
> 
> I also want to give a special shout-out and to Aubrey (ARogueGambit7 here on AO3) and Kat for beta-reading this piece and helping me take it to the next level. Thank you both so much!


End file.
